I'm Fine- A NaLu Story
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: Lucy is hiding her terrible past from Natsu. Lisanna is trying to make Natsu fall in love with her. What happens when Natsu finds out what happened to Lucy when she was 15? How will Natsu react to it?
1. Warning

So before this story starts I want to say that this story is about suicide, cutting/ selfharm, and depressing thoughts. There will also be some smut and foul language. If you are not comfortable with this then please do not read!

I have nothing wrong with NaLi, but I'm more of a Nalu and I flipping hate NaLi. Like I feel like she get's in the way of NaLu and I hate that because I can already imagine little Nashi running around the guild hall!

Don't say I didn't warn you!


	2. Chapter 1

I sat there with a razor in hand. _Why am I doing this. I need to relieve the pain from seeing him with another girl. Why?_ I found the outline of my other cuts that have been healing for a couple weeks, tracing my fingers over the older ones and began putting fresh ones over them. I felt the blood drip down my arms and fall into the sink. I looked up into the mirror. My hair was a disheveled mess and my eyes looked horrible, like I hadn't even slept in the past week. "Great." I muttered dryly. "What have I gotten myself into." I continued to cut my arms and my wrists getting dangerously close to my veins. _Why do I feel like this, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. So why exactly am I cutting?_

Three Months Earlier

"Come on Natsu!" Lisanna whined, "It'd be a fun mission!"

"Really? You think a month-long mission would be fun. Besides I'd rather go with Luce." Natsu retorted to the whiny girl. Her face fell but only for a fraction of a second.

"Come on! I'm way better than Lucy. Besides you've known me longer."

"Why does that even matter?"

"Because I'm way better of a partner than Lucy ever will be." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Lucy sat a few seats away from the duo and snorted. _Who does she think she is? Saying I'm weaker than her._

"Please Natsu!"

"No and that's final." He huffed.

She huffed and muttered under her breath,"I'll change your mind later."

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Fine!" She exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. "But at least go on some sort of mission with me." She pleaded bashing her eyelashes at him and clinging to his arm, her chest pressed firmly against him. Lucy stood up and walked over to the request board, plucking one off and telling Mira she'll be back in a few weeks. Natsu tried to go after her but Lisanna pulled him back to her. "She's gone, now we can take a mission together!" She exclaimed pulling him along with her to go to the request board, grabbing one and dragging him to her apartment. Natsu complaining the entire way. Once the door was firmly shut he finally started yelling, getting seriously pissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you NO."

"Seriously Natsu chill."

"No Lisanna. I'm lea-Mmph." She pressed her lips to his in an instance and moved him away from the door. She pushed him on the couch and sat onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss. When she finally realize that he wasn't kissing her back, she pulled back and tried to get rid of her top. Then there was a hand on top of hers to stop her. She looked up to Natsu, his mouth pressed into a firm line. There was no burning fiery passion in his eyes. He closed his eyes, preparing his next words. "Seriously Lisanna. I don't love you. Trying to fucking seduce me. That won't work on me, considering I already love someone else."

"Who?"

"Luce."

"Why her! She's a fucking slut, I bet she trys to get every boy she can lay her dirty hands on. She's just a fucking whore. Theres nothing special abo-" She started ranting, cut off my a firm voice.

"Your wrong." He snapped.

"How so?" She retorted.

"She's nothing like that and I love her."

"Fine but remember she went on a mission for a few weeks so whether you like it or not you're stuck with me." She said reaching around him and placing a firm grip over his covered cock. "So you better let me have you." She whispered in his ear.

"No." He stated firmly.

Meanwhile With Lucy

 _What am I even doing. Am I jealous, that she was all over Natsu. I mean it's not like we're dating but still. Ugh! Life is too confusing. I'm just gonna go on the mission and finish it. At least the reward is high, almost 2 million jewel. That'll cover rent for months!_ Lucy huffed, her shoulders slouching. The job was close enough to the Heartfilia Estate that she decide to go and visit her mom's grave, telling it everything wrong about her life, and wishing that she was alive. She strolled through her gardens taking in the scent of fresh flowers. She dropped down to her knees, whispering quietly.

" Hi Mom. It's been awhile. I miss you so much. I wish you were here then I could ask you for advice with Natsu. You know I love him but I think he loves Lisanna, I mean she was his childhood friend. Am I being selfish for wanting him for myself? I don't know Mom! I'm so confused right now! I wish I could really talk to you." I felt my hot tear slowly falling down my cheek, dropping off of my chin. "I miss you mom. I also brought fresh flowers and I made my dream come true, remember? I joined Fairy Tail. I'll come back later I promise." As I said that I stood up to leave before a gust of wind blew. The next thing I saw was my mom, standing in front of me. I took a shaky step forward and reached my arm out.

"Mom?


	3. Chapter 2

Recap: _As I said that I stood up to leave before a gust of wind blew. The next thing I saw was my mom, standing in front of me. I took a shaky step forward and reached my arm out._

" _Mom?_

"Hey darling?"

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I am. I'm just a ghost."

"Why are you here?"

"To give you advice!"

"About… what?"

"Natsu of course."

"There's nothing about Natsu that i would need advice."

"Hun, Lisanna is trying to steal him."  
"I know, that's why I'm leaving for a month."

"What!"

"It's a month long mission Mom. I'm going and I hope Natsu and Lisanna are happy."

"They aren't."

"How do you know."

"Lisanna was trying to force herself on Natsu but he refuses saying he's only in love with you my dear."

"What…"

"I wouldn't trust that Lisanna girl."

"What should I do." As I said this I fell to my knees. I felt warm and comforting arms around me, realising it was my mom I took a shaky breath in and decided it was time to leave.

"Listen to me my child, Natsu never will love Lisanna. Lisanna may try to get revenge, but don't let her. You hear me?"

"I don't know. What if Natsu just gives in?"

"Then you take him back."

"Okay. I love you Mom. I'll come back some other time."

"You better sweetie."

 **AUTHOR: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SUPPER SHORT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THIS NIGHT BUT ON THURSDAY I WILL WRITE ALL DAY AND TRY TO GET A CHAPTER THAT IS 5,000 OR MORE WORDS OUT. MY PROMISE! ITS CURRENTLY 4 IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE TO GO TO WORK AT 10, SO I HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TINY CHAPTER AND I PROMISE, I WILL GET YOU A LOOOOOOOOOOONGER CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A note before we start: Does anyone know what it's like to cut. Well I do. For this story I will describe you as to how cutting feels like from Lucy's perspective. For this chapter we are going too where Lucy is now, you know from the beginning she was cutting and in this chapter I will be telling you why. In this chapter I will be writing as much as a I can and posting it as soon as possible, I have to keep my promise. (That I would post today, which is Thursday!) So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Sometimes I wonder what it's like to cut. Sometimes I feel like I would want to find out. And now that I have cut I know exactly how it feels. So this is how I would describe cutting; go to the beach and walk into the water, blindfolded. You just keep walking you don't know where you're going. You just know your going deeper. Depression has blinded you all you know is your going deeper. Now just keep going until you drown. You want air, you want relief you don't want to be drowning anymore. Now imagine the relief when someone pulls you out of the water. That's what cutting is. Relief. Relief from all the pain and hell you've been drowning in. Relief from not feeling good enough. Relief from the bullies at your school. Relief from feeling like you fat. Relief from your imperfections and insecurities. You might find cutting disgusting and you might never understand it but when your drowning and you need saving. You need relief. So what is cutting like? It's relief. Some cut their wrist, some cut their thighs. Some cover it with sleeves and some cover it with smiles. Some prefer razors, some play with knives, but in the end their all living the pain through their lies._

As I slide the razor over my wrist I feel a stinging and the I feel it… relief. I breathe out a sigh of relief. Finally. I think of what I saw. I could feel my tears on the brim. _Why does all this shit have to happen to me?_ Earlier I had saw Lisanna all over Natsu and he was pushing her away. He just sat there and excepted her. After I had been gone for 3 months, they must've become a couple. So I don't know why I feel so… _heartbroken. I'm crying and I don't know why. Is it because I love him? Do I actual love Natsu?_ My eyes grew wide as the realization hit me. _I love Natsu._ I let go of holding back my tears and audible sobs could be heard throughout my entire apartment. "I love Natsu…" I whisper to myself through my sobs. I REALLY LOVE NATSU!?

She is sad

She is hurt

She is dying

She is alone

She is lonely

She is a mess

She is judged

She is ignored

She is suicidal

She is stressed

She is confused

She is fucked up

She is depressed

She is misunderstood

She is tired but still living

She is hurt but won't show it

She is screaming but is silent

She is in pain but is still smiling

 _ **She is me**_

All of these describe me. I continued to slit my wrist 10 on each wrist, then I clean up the blood on the knife and put in in the desk where I write my stories. I go into my bathroom and bandage my fresh cuts. I think over what I had just realized. "I really love, Natsu." I start my bathtub and put it onto all the way hot. I peel off my clothes careful of the bandages and slide down into the tub. _How can I face Natsu tomorrow?_

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me Carly again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really appreciate if you reviewed! I always love it when I come across a positive comment on one of my stories. I'll try to get a new chapter out sometime later tonight or tomorrow.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Recap:** **I peel off my clothes careful of the bandages and slide down into the tub.** _ **How can I face Natsu tomorrow?**_ **Before we start let me make this clear overtime Natsu will NOT be with Lisanna, I absolutely hate that ship! So there is no way in hell Natsu will be with Lisanna for** _ **long**_ **. This chapter will happen after her bath.**

I get out of the tub and put on some fresh clothing. (a gray long sleeve shirt to cover my cuts and some black laced sleeping shorts) Looking into the mirror I notice my eyes are red and puffy from crying and a few more tears slip out. I go into my bedroom, exhausted from all the crying, only to find Natsu claimed my bed and was snoring happily. _It's like he's a sleeping angel. WAIT! What is he doing here. I thought he was with Lisanna?!_ I stride over to the bed and jump onto it next to Natsu, evidently waking him up.

"Luce!" He says sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with an amused smile.

"I came to visit you but you were in the bath."

"Oh, well what did you want?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go on a mission with me and Happy and Lisanna!" My once smile faded, turning to a frown.

"Oh, uh well no thanks Natsu. Just go the three of you. You probably won't even need me since you'd have Lisanna." I tried not to speak with venom in my voice but just thinking of going on a mission with _her_ of all people! No way. Not happening.

"Luce? What's wrong?" He asked touching my shoulder.

"Nothing Natsu." I say shrugging him off. He huffs and pulls his hand back.

"Are you sure? Your not acting like yourself and you eyes are all red and puffy, like you've been crying."

"Go." I whisper.

"What?"

"I said GO Natsu. Leave me alone. Go on a mission with Lisanna for all I fucking care! Just leave me alone!"

"Lucy! It's obvious you're not okay! I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Look Natsu…" I tried to speak but I ended up crying some more.

He tries to pull me in a hug my my wrist but I wince and pull it back towards me hugging it to my chest. Cradling it protectively. Natsu takes note to this a forcefully pulls my wrist to him. He pulls my sleeve up my arm and takes note of the cuts on my wrist.

"What is this?" He growls.

"It's nothing." I say trying to pull my hand back, out of his grasp but he holds on.

"Luce."

"What." I say venom finding its way in my voice.

"What's wrong? These are cuts. And by the look of them, they were on purpose. Why would you do this. Don't you know people care. That _I_ care. Why would you result to self harm?" That finally broke the dam. All the tears I were holding in flooding.

"Because my life is a living hell Natsu." I whisper, pulling him to me and crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Luce. You know you could've came to me."

"No I couldn't."

"Why!"

"Because I don't want you into this mess that I've made."

"Why not luce!"  
"Because I don't want you to get her and before you ask why, it's because I love you Natsu! I'm in love with you! And nothing you do will EVER change my mind!"

"Lu...cy"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever got hurt because of me! I was cutting because I couldn't take living anymore knowing that you were with Lisanna. But I didn't' want to die so cutting was my only option to stop all this pain. All the pain I'm fucking feeling! I am insecure. I am bitter. I am angry. I am hurt. I am overwhelmed. I am depressed. I am lonely. I am out of control. I am lost. I am suicidal. I am a cutter. I am lost. I am ugly. I am a no-one. I am selfish. I am anxious. I am ignored. I am fat. I am vindictive. I am mentally ill. I am dead on the inside. I am in pain. I am a liar. I am scarred. I am a nothing."

"You are NONE OF THOSE THINGS YOU JUST SAID! You are beautiful, courageous, amazing in more ways than one, you are-"

"No. I'm not. I have never been."

"Lucy!"

"NATSU!" I snap. "You can't pull me out of this one. I've gone too deep. It's getting worse and worse every day! I can't keep living this way!"

"I won't let you die."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ALL THE PAIN AND TORTURE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" I screamed.

"I may not understand but I am here to listen. I will always be here." He pulls me to him and kisses me, pouring every emotion he has into the one kiss. I can feel remorse, guilt, understanding and most of all I can feel love. For once, that day I felt the true meaning of love. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I felt truly amazing. I felt Natsu push me back onto the bed. Sometime during the argument I guess we had gotten up off the bed.

"Luce. Your not alone anymore. So please talk to me."

I took a deep breath before telling him everything."When I was 5, my mom died. After her death everything in the house all of a sudden felt cold. I was alone all he time. Growing up was worse because no one was there for me. As I grew up I learned to bottle up all of my feelings, never talking to anyone. Leading up to cutting where no one would see. Those scars have healed. When my father found out he thought it was just for attention. Not because I needed help. I remember telling him; It's all for attention right? I cut for attention don't I? I think about suicide everyday. I starve myself. I cry myself to sleep. I'm BROKEN… but its all for attention right? If I cut for attention, why do I try so hard to keep it a secret. When I was younger I used to hear, _love yourself._ And think who doesn't. Now 15 years later I sit and think who does? I'm always either used, replaced or forgotten. I understand that. But what I don't understand is why. I always try my hardest to make people happy, and to mean something to them. But it never works. I'm always worth shit to everyone, every time."

"Lucy, don't ever think that okay."

"Natsu. I've been feeling like this for a long time. I can't just stop feeling like this."

"Yes you can, but it takes time. I can help you, I can be there for you. If you ever need someone to talk to I will always be there. You don't have to keep bottling up all of your feelings. Can I help you?"

My mind was saying no. Don't trust anyway, because in the end they always leave. In the end they give up on you, but if I really wanted to get better then maybe just this once. "Yes. Please."

"Start with telling me everything first. How this all started. Why? When? Just tell me everything and I will listen." Natsu says. I take a deep breath and begin to tell him my story.


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: I hope you enjoy the story please review and follow! (WARNING RAPE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE I SUGGEST YOU SKIP IT.)

* * *

 _I was a happy little girl, but that all changed when my mom died. I hated everyone, my dad never talked to me. It was like I was an object not his daughter. One day when I was 11 my dad came into my room while I was in the bath. He had a rope in his hands and a box._ **(A/N: Ewwww)** _When I got out of the shower he had pulled me to him and removed my towel._ You know when I get out of the shower I only wear a towel. _Well anyways he proceeded to tie me to my bed and he… he… raped me. He took my virginity and now I have scars. Mentally and physically. That was when I first started to cut. He would do this everyday, just to pleasure himself. When I was 12, I started having suicidal thoughts. AT 14, I tried to kill myself with a rope and chair, but one of the maids found me before I could jump. At 15, I ran away from home, and then you found me 7 years later. I still feel his body on my mine, like a ghost haunting me. I wish I hadn't stayed. I wish I had ran away sooner. Him pleasuring himself started at age 11 and didn't end until I was 14. 3 years of rape. 3 years of pain. 3 years of scars. Someday I can still feel him, like his presence wont leave. I wish he never did that. I'm so scared. After Mom died I forgot everything. I should've yelled and screamed and push him away._ Natsu I don't ever want to see him again. If he finds me he'll do worse that rape me. He could get me pregnant, or worse. Natsu I'm scared! _When I ran away, I found a forest there I met the Elemental Dragon, her name was Celine, she trained me for 7 years. So yes I am the Elemental Dragon Slayer and you are the only one other than master that knows this. Celestial Magic is my Secondary Magic."_ I explained. I felt my tears slide down my cheeks and then I felt warm arms around me. "It's okay Luce. I'm here now and we will protect you. I promise. I won't tell anyone." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

"I can still feel him." I whisper in his ear.

"I can fix that."

"Please Natsu. Take the pain away." With that Natsu pounced on me and pleasured me all night. In the end I forgot all about my dad and my past and my scars. I just felt Natsu taking the pain away. When we were finished I crawled over him and lay on his chest."

"I love you Natsu." I breath sleepily. I didn't expect him to answer.

" _I love you too Luce."_

* * *

(A/N: Bare with me. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a few months I really am. I didn;t expect it to turn to this, but let's roll with it.)


	7. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks since that night and I don't cut as much as I used to. I decided to go on a year long training to clear my thoughts, lets just say Natsu didn't fair well with that.

"But Luuuce!"

"No buts Natsu I'm going weather you like it or not."

"At least take me with you." He practically begged me.

I sighed and shook my head, I took his face in my hands.

"Natsu this is something I have to do myself. Remember I am the Elemental Dragon Slayer. I will be _fine_. So stop worrying!" I say putting a little emphasis on _fine_.

"Luce no matter what you do, I will always worry." He says softly looking up into my eyes.

"I know." I whisper back. With that I let go of him and walked right out the door. I feared that it would end up being longer than a year before I get to see my beloved again.

...

I watched Lucy as she walked through the door to start her journey. I felt it, deep inside me that I would have to wait longer than a year before I could see my mate again. Gosh how I'm gonna miss Luce. Ever since that night where she told me everything, we have been inseparable. But now all of a sudden she wants to leave, alone I may add. Lately I have been noticing that her scent has a different smell with her usual Vanilla scent. Like firewood and cinnamon mixed with her vanilla. Could she be- no she can't. But wait we didn't even use protection. There is a major possibility. Lucy could be pregnant with my baby, and she's trying to run. But what if she doesn't even know she is pregnant. God this is going to be running through my brain for the rest of the week. I looked around the small cottage. Maybe I should take some jobs and save up, you'know just in case my hunch ends up being true. Yeah, I'll go to the guild take a few jobs and leave.

...

As soon as I walked out the door I felt as I needed to go back, but I knew that something big was happening. Something life changing. Something scary, that I didn't know what to do so I ran. Something that I didn't know if Natsu would accept it or not.

I Lucy Heartfelia was pregnant with Natsu Dragneels baby.


	8. Chapter 7

When I first found out that I was pregnant, I went straight to the doctors office. I am 3 weeks pregnant as of now. I have to go back when I become 4 months into my pregnancy. I decided to train some more to become stronger. I was thinking of waiting until my (our) baby is only enough to walk on her own and start her training. ( **A/N: Haha well now you know the baby is a girl** )

Time Skip 7 years Later

(Cuz I'm too lazy to type plus its 1 in the morning, I can't sleep)

It's been 7 years, I had a baby girl and I named her Nashi. She has salmon hair just like her father with brown eyes just like my eyes. I decided that it was time to go back to the guild. I looked up from my book that I was reading when I felt a tug on my skirt. I smiled. ( **A/N: So Nashi is 6 years old and she has both her parents magic. So she is a Elemental Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Wizard which of course means she has all elements just like her mom but her fire elemental is more powerful.** )

"Hey Nashi, what's wrong?"

"When am I going to meet Daddy?"

"Nashi I already told you. When the time is right. Now please go to your room and pack a bag. Where going on a vacation."

"Okay Mommy." The little girl said dejectedly. She turned around and ran to her room. I giggled and smiled. Life definitely wasn't easy at first after Nashi was born. I struggled a lot with finances and finding a place big enough for the 2 of us. As I was lost in thought my mind drifted to Natsu. _I wonder if he even remembers his promise, maybe he's moved on and forgot about me_. At just the thought of my beloved I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Just then Nashi came into the room all ready and packed, but as soon as she saw me she dropped her bags and jumped into my arms.

"Don't cry mommy. Everything will be alright." She says trying to calm me down. I give her a warm smile and an airy laugh.

"I know pumpkin, I'll be fine. We should get going anyway. We need to go two towns down."

"Does that mean we're taking the train?!" She exclaims with obvious excitement in her voice.

"Yes we are! Now let's get going!"

(Let's go check in with Natsu and everyone!)

It's been 7 years since Lucy left and I keep hoping with each passing day that she would walk straight through the guild door, ready to come home. I've been down a lot more lately taking every job I could find. I've saved over 23 million jewel in my time waiting for her. So I'm pretty loaded. I expanded my house by 3 rooms. The living room is bigger, the master bed room is bigger, and I added two extra rooms. The kitchen has bigger and better equipment, so that I (More like 'we') can cook and still have room. I have 2 bathroom plus one more in the master bedroom. The house is still warm and inviting. Like it always has been, but sometimes it just feels empty and cold so I'm not there as often as I used to be. Then all of a sudden I caught a whiff of something that smelled like Vanilla and Cinnamon.

(Back with Lucy and Nashi)

"Okay Nashi we made it. Now before we go inside I want to tell you that your father will most likely be in there at this very moment, but we need to speak with master first. So I want you to keep your hood on and follow me. Got it."

"Yes Mommy."

"Good." I smile and turn back toward the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You guys seriously thought I was gonna stop it right there didn't you. Okay ON WITH THE STORY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

First thing I notice was that the guild was rowdy as usual. Except one this was missing, a certain pink haired mage was sitting alone at the bar looking at me curiously. Mira noticed me and waved to me.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I would like to see your master."

"Okay, just head on upstairs and it will be the first door on the left."

"Thank you." I say while I walk up the steps. _I'm home._ I knock on the door and hear a muffled 'come in'. I open the door, close it behind me, pull my hod off and say...

"I'm home!"


	9. Chapter 8

Gramps looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Lucy?" He asks in a hushed whisper.

"It's me!" I say with a small smile. "And this is my daughter, Nashi." I said gesturing to Nashi, who took the hint and pulled her hood off. Only then did Gramps notice the small little girl clingy to me.

"Hi Gramps! I've heard alot about you. I'm so glad I got to meet you!" She said really happily. Gramps didn't utter a word, he just looked confused. I sighed.

"I found out I was pregnant before I left. She has mine and her fathers magic. I also think you should know I am the Elemental Dragon Slayer as well as a Celestial Wizard. I had Nashi 6 years ago, and as you can tell she looks like her father. We want to join the guild, or more like her because I still have my guild mark. Gramps are you okay?"

"You and Nat- you had a child!"

"Yea we did. She knows only a little about her dad and I want him to be apart of her life, even if he has moved on."

"Lucy I think you should know that Natsu hasn't been himself since you left. He goes on dangerous missions by himself. Hell he probably has the most money out of everyone. He even donated some money so we could have some for damages that have to repair. He's not as destructive. He isn't the Natsu I used to know."

"Can you call him up here, I would like to speak to him privately."

"Sure thing child."

"Thanks Gramps." As soon as Master left I kneeled down to Nashi.

"Now Nashi the person we were just speaking of is your father."

"Do you mean I get to meet my father?"

"Yes I do." Just then the doors burst open and in came Nastu barrling right in like he usually does. I looke up from where I was kneeling and started to cry.

"Natsu." I said in a hushed voice. He turned to the sound of his name and you could visibly see his face light up.

"Luce!"

.

.

.

I ran up to Lucy and hugged her tight. Then I noticed the little girl hiding behind Lucy. "Who's she?" I asked. _She smelled like vanilla and smoke._

Lucy hesitated before she said "That's our daughter." Those three words changed my life.

"Daughter?"

"Yes." Lucy said slowly.

"We have a daughter!" I exclaimed.

"I found out I was pregnant before I left. She has mine and your magic combined. I also think you should know that she has been wanting to meet you ever since she was four, but I told her 'when the time was right.' I had Nashi 6 years ago, and as you can tell she looks a lot like you Natsu."

I looked at Nashi and picked her up, squeezing her in a bear hug.

"Can't...breath...daddy." She said in short breaths but smiling all the same.

"Oh sorry sweetie." I said releasing her, I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked at Lucy and grabbed by her waist.

"I've missed you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you too." She responded with a kiss on my cheek.

"Now what are we gonna tell the guild?" I asked. She looked at me like I had just asked something totally random and stupid. She raised her eyebrows.

"The truth obviously!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Any ways I hope you enjoyed. I'm currently doing finals but I finished early and I had some free time. I hope you enjoyed the new chapters and please, follow, review, and favorite! I love coming across reviews! Have a great day.


	10. UPDATE

Oh my gosh, I've been rereading through my stories and it is just so cringy! I am definitely rewriting everything to make it better, I am so sorry for all the cringiest of everything in my stories. Gosh I can't believe I actually wrote these. I have no words. Expect these chapters to be better in a few months and I slowly revamp them.


End file.
